clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of GGD
The Adventures of GGD is a movie based on GGD's life. There are chapters to it,making nerds fall in love with the word "Chapter". Part 1:The Birth of PWN When GGD was born,PWN was born. GGD PWNed his friends on his home,GGD Island. One day,Lepord Seals invaded the island and ate all GGD's friends,exepct Jack Jokester and Oswald Dorkface. GGD and his friends ran up on a hill,and hid from the Lepord Seals. Eventully,a Lepord Seal got on top of the hill,making the 3 friends back up slowly. GGD,Jack,and Oswald all fell into a forrest,and Jack and GGD ran,leaving Oswald alone. Jack and GGD were in the wilderness,later known to be Bushy Forrest. They walked slowly,and saw lots of wild Puffles running in the wliderness. They heard a faint scream,and saw Oswald being hunted by a Lepord Seal. Oswald ran down a path,and Jack followed. GGD saw a cannon,jumped in,and blasted to South Pole City. He missed his aim,and landed on Rockhopper's cannon,and Rockhopper blasted him to Darktonian Realm. He landed in front of Darktan's base,and was found by Xary and Willie Watt. DTA trained GGD to be a great fighter form the age of 3,and by the age of 6,he was as strong as Hardcore. He was treated like a slave by Darktan,so he escaped,and blew up DTA's base. He ran as fast as he could,and wondered into Tel Ah Phon. He saw King Childpengu1,and climbed up the castle to him. He bowed,and he lived with King Childpengu1,Lady Homsolo,Lady Hat Pop,Sir Snowman 1001 and Sir Alxeedoo1010. By the age of 10,he left to explore Club Penguin. Chapter 2:Years in Freezeland GGD found a small igloo in Freezeland,and decided to stay there for a while. During his stay,he became friends with ZapWire. He also became a famer by the time he was 11. It was only 1993,and he was making money from crops. A few years later,a tsunami came to the small town,and GGD's crops got washed away in the hurricane. He still did make crops after the hurricane,and he made crops evrey year. He would sell his crops to the other farmers that lived nearby. After a few years,he decided that he was done with croping,and his stay. He told ZapWire that they would meet again someday,and GGD set off from Freezeland. Chapter 3:Return to Tel Ah Phon GGD went backwards from Freezeland and back to Tel Ah Phon,and he was sad when the guards closed the exits and entrances. He stayed in a small log cabin,and STILL had to do cropping. King Childpengu1 forced him to make crops evrey year,and he did. After a few years,he planned a escape from Tel Ah Phon. He just needed to get past the Princes and Princesses. He slid through them at a ball easily,and hoped out a window. The king told his guards and the princes to find him. GGD hid behind Hat Pop's rose garden,and luckily,nobody saw him. He escaped,and never again would he retrun to Tel Ah Phon. Chapter 4:The Great Darktonian Pie War GGD had waddled to South Pole City,and nobody was there. He saw a huge war from the Great Darktonian Realm,and hurried there with his pies. He sided with Explorer,Ninjinian,and Fred. He was trained well by the DTA,and he knew their evrey move. So,he lead his part of the Good Guys (Fred,Explorer,Ninj) into the base. They found Flywish in the dungon,and GGD saved him. The 5 friends attacked Xary and Willie Watt,and they came out of the base a few minuites later. His part of the army retreated,and he gave a speech. (The speach:"High Penguin Army,hear me. We stand for truth,juctice,and the Antartican way. We will beat the DTA. Today,we will make history! Now get out there,and show them what you got!") GGD went to a meeting with Triskelle about the war. Triskelle said that that he would have ZapWire,Snowman 1001 and Ben Hun with him. TO BE CONTINUED! DON'T WRITE ON THIS! Category:Movies